Winter Wonderland
by Em43
Summary: What happens when Ulrich and Yumi are together over Christmas break...?
1. Chapter 1

Winter Wonderland

Yumi woke up only to quickly close her eyes in the glare of the early morning sun. After several minutes trying to fall back asleep she finally sat up on her bed and looked out the window. Outside it was a winter wonderland. Her window was frost covered and beyond the windowsill there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground. After several minutes of trying to remember what the date was she realized that it was five days until Christmas. Christmas Break at Kadic Academy started over a week ago and Yumi still couldn't get used to sleeping in late. She looked at her alarm clock and her eyes widened. It was ten o'clock. Ulrich would be very upset with her for sure. Since Ulrich preferred not to be anywhere near his parents especially his father, Ulrich was staying at her house. It had taken quit a lot of sucking up to and bribing for Yumi to get her father to allow Ulrich to stay with them. Mr.Ishiyama didn't exactly like the idea of Ulrich being so close to his daughter, but since they were just friends and Ulrich offered to sleep in the living room he agreed that he could stay. The only condition was that Ulrich couldn't stay in Yumi's room alone with her. When Mr.Ishiyama told Ulrich this Ulrich and Yumi both flushed up bright pink. Ulrich the night before had told Yumi to meet him in the woods close to the Academy. Ulrich often went there to think when things were troubling him. Though Yumi couldn't figure out why Ulrich had asked her to go with him.


	2. Chapter 2

He had told her to be there at 9:30 but Yumi had already blown that. She quickly pulled on her cloths and ran out of her house toward the school. Yumi's mother heard the door slam behind her and knew all too well where she was going and why. It was the same way that Yumi's father had done it too. She closed her eyes and smiled fondly on her gingerbread men that she was currently making. She could still feel the cold air on her cheek as she too had rushed over to the school those long twenty years ago. Ulrich however was almost to his breaking point. It was freezing outside. He had been waiting for Yumi for over half an hour. "_She just had to pick this one_ _morning to be late, this morning of all the mornings in the world", _he thought to himself. He looked down from his perch in his favorite tree. Its thin branches were crystallized with thin ice so that when the sun caught it in the right light it looked like little lights. He thought to himself, "_This is perfect, the area is beautiful and it was quiet. It was the perfect time to finally tell her how I feel. Nothing can stop me now_._"_ Suddenly Ulrich could hear his name being called from far away. It was for sure Yumi, who else could it be, Jeremy and Aelita were in Canada looking at the mountains with Jeremy's parents, Odd was at home probably getting tortured by his many sisters, and Sissy was at home. William couldn't ruin this for Ulrich either since he was still under the control of Xana, but he didn't even have to worry about that because before break Jeremy had shut off the super computer so that Xana couldn't attack when nobody could get to the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Ulrich!" Yumi shouted as she jogged the last few yards in-between herself and Ulrich. "Hey Yumi" Ulrich said as she stopped in front of him, he was glad that she had at least not totally forgotten about him. "Sorry I'm late I woke up late." Yumi said through heavy breathes. "It's ok I'm just glad you at least came." Ulrich said as a small smile spread across his face. Yumi looked at him and blushed everyone at Kadic knew that they liked each other just not themselfs. Yumi loved Ulrich brown hair and eyes. She just couldn't keep her eyes off of his. _"O God those eyes are just so hot"_ Yumi thought to herself as she noticed Ulrich blushing. "Well why did you want me here anyways?" Yumi asked but she already knew what he was going to say. "Well Yumi you see…um…uh, well what I mean is" Ulrich could hardly talk. "Well come on out with it." Yumi said impatiently. "Well Yumi what I want to say his that I have liked you for the past few years and I wanted to ask if you will go out with me?" Ulrich's face was bright pink and he couldn't even look Yumi in the eyes. Yumi couldn't speak she was so shocked. Ulrich suddenly fished into his jean pockets to pull out a beautiful aquamarine ring. Ulrich took Yumi's hand in his and slid the ring on her finger. "O Ulrich It's beautiful!" Yumi said as she lifted her hand up in the air so the sun could catch the stone to make it shine, " Of course I will Ulrich!" Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist and laughed, "Awesome!" Yumi pulled apart slightly from Ulrich and gave him a peck on the check. Ulrich smiled and laughed, "And to think I was worried that you would say no". Yumi laughed, "I wouldn't do that". Ulrich leaned in and kissed Yumi on the lips. Yumi was shocked at first but got used to it in seconds. They broke apart a minute later. "We better get back soon or my dad's going to freak out." Yumi suggested. Ulrich could still not believe his luck he finally had the girl of his dreams here with him for Christmas. It was the best present he had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

The couple walked hand in hand the whole way back to Yumi's house. When they got to the door they momentarily forgot that Yumi's father did not want Yumi to be too close to Ulrich so they walked in still hand in hand. Yumi's mother turned around to see they two teens holding hands. She smiled and acted as if she hadn't seen anything. Unlike her husband, Mrs.Ishiyama thought that Ulrich was genially was a nice guy. She thought that Ulrich was perfect for Yumi. She fully trusted them together because she knew that Yumi and Ulrich weren't completely stupid. On the other hand Mr.Ishiyama didn't trust Ulrich that much so he tried to be wherever they were as much as possible. Mr.Ishiyama had been at the kitchen table finishing his coffee when the couple had walked in. He had seen them holding hands and had almost chocked on his coffee. Yumi had already seen the deadly look in her father's eyes and was already pulling Ulrich into the next room as to avoid yet another of her father's harsh lectures. When Ulrich and herself were in the living room and had the T.V. on Mr.Ishiyama decided to take his anger out on his wife. "I don't like them being that close Cheryl." Mr.Ishiyama complained to his wife. "Takeo they are only kids you have to trust them to gain respect from them plus Ulrich's a sweet boy." Mrs.Ishiyama said while she kneaded dough that she was going to bake into gingerbread cookies." "Well I still don't trust them." Mr.Ishiyama complained. He looked into the living room to see Yumi and Ulrich sitting together. Yumi had her head on Ulrich's shoulder and Ulrich had his arm around her. Mr.Ishiyama grew tired of watching them and decided to get up and separate them. Mrs.Ishiyama heard the kitchen table chair scrap across the wooden kitchen flooring. She turned in time to stop her husband from entering the room, "Takeo stop, don't you remember when we were their age and our parents forbid us to be together? And do you remember the way you asked me? That is just what happened to Yumi and I will not let you ruin this day for her. Understand me?" Mr.Ishiyama looked at his wife with a shocked look on his face. It took him a few minutes to recover from the sudden outburst from his wife. "Did you understand me you won't disturb them!" Mrs.Ishiyama asked in a harsh tone. Mr.Ishiyama could only nod he was so dumbfounded. Usually his wife was quiet and calm if it bugged her this much her it must really be important. "Good" Mrs.Ishiyama said in a low tone, "Now please go to the market and get us some milk we're out and I can't finish these cookies without it." "Sure dear be right back." Mr.Ishiyama said as he grabbed his keys off the side table near the door. Mrs.Ishiyama breathed a breath of relief. She really didn't see the harm that her husband thought that Yumi and Ulrich could make. Ulrich was exactly like her husband when they were younger. Perhaps he thought this to be a bad thing. She was unsure but she would not let her husband ruin the teen's young love.


	5. Chapter 5

Yumi heard her father leave and decided to go in the kitchen. Yumi walked up behind her mother and looked at the delicious gingerbread cookies. Her mother made the best gingerbread cookies in the world. She smiled when she saw the family ones. Her mother would make gingerbread cookie replicas of the whole family and the family members would eat each other's and were not aloud to eat their own. Yumi smiled when she saw hers and Ulrich's cookies, Ulrich's cookie had brown frosting as his hair and green frosting for his clothes, Yumi's had black licorice as her hair and black frosting as her clothes. Her mother had not done her parents cookies so she didn't' see them yet. "Mom is dad really mad at me and Ulrich?" Yumi asked half afraid to know. "No Yumi he's not mad he just doesn't understand that you two are young and he just thinks of you as his little girl so he doesn't like to see a lot of guys around you. That's how my father was when I was younger. Your father asked me out but I wasn't aloud to see him ever. We had to keep our relationship secret. That's why I don't agree with your father about you and Ulrich. I don't want you to have to keep anything from me. Especially anything about Ulrich or anything else you want to talk about." Mrs.Ishiyama said as she hugged her daughter and looked into the living room. Ulrich was sitting near Yumi's little brother Hiroki while Hiroki showed Ulrich how to play Dungeon Masters 4. "Now stop worrying about you father, leave him to me, now go enjoy your life while you still have the time." Yumi looked up at her mother and smiled. Yumi walked out into the living room and sat by Ulrich. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers. Hiroki looked at them and smiled from one ear to the other, "Yumi loves Ulrich Yumi loves Ulrich" Hiroki chanted as he paraded around the couple. "Shut it Hiroki!" Yumi shouted. "Hiroki come here a minute sweetie!" Mrs.Ishiyama shouted from the kitchen. "What mom I'm talking to Yumi and Ulrich!" "Come here Hiroki! I need you to model for your cookie!" Hiroki brightened at the idea of cookies. "Well he's easy to get rid of." Ulrich said with a smile, "Just put sugar to the conversation." Yumi laughed and hugged Ulrich she still couldn't convince herself that it was real that he really liked her. Hiroki soon returned to the living room with his mother fast on his heels trying her best to occupy him with anything that didn't involve the living room. "Mom if they wanted to be alone they would go in her room which is exactly where they are not aloud to be." Hiroki said matter 'o factually. Yumi looked into her mother's eyes and pleaded with her. Mrs.Ishiyama nodded but silently told her with her out a board game before he starts investigating. Yumi smiled from ear to ear and nodded. She grabbed Ulrich's arm and ran upstairs.


	6. Chapter 7

"Yumi slow down or your going to dislocate my arm." Ulrich said as Yumi practically dragged him up the stairs. Yumi laughed, "Well if you weren't so slow I wouldn't have to pull so hard." "Hey I just realized I've never seen your room before." Ulrich said as he stepped into Yumi's room. "Well that's because you are not aloud silly." Yumi replied as she made quotation signs with her fingers. "My mom really likes you Ulrich and I think she sees a young her and my father in us for some reason." Yumi said as she sat on her soft bed. "You really think so Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he sat next to her. "Well sure what's not to like?" Yumi asked. Ulrich laughed, Yumi always had a way to make someone feel better about everything. Ulrich leaned over and hugged Yumi. After the embrace ended Ulrich got up and sat leaning against Yumi's huge pile of pillows on her bed. Yumi moved up on the bed until she had her head in Ulrich's lap. Ulrich's played with her hair and Yumi's hands explored Ulrich's chest. They both looked at each other and smiled, they didn't need to do anything they weren't ready for they just liked being in each other's presence. "So what do you want for Christmas Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he slowly drifted off to sleep. All that Yumi was able to say before she fell asleep was one single word, "This." Yumi woke up at nine p.m. She was shocked when she saw what time is was. "Ulrich, Ulrich wake up it's nine p.m.! My father must know we're in here." Yumi said with a groan. Ulrich sat up rubbing his eyes. "Well if it's this late and we're still not busted I guess he either thought we were out or he finally doesn't care." Yumi smiled, "No, I think my mom probably kept him from getting suspicious, like telling him we were at the store or something, my mom really does like the idea of us together you know." Ulrich smiled, " I always liked your mom better." Yumi got off the bed and stretched, "I'm going to go down stairs and see where my dad is, if you hear him ask where you are or what you are doing quickly go across the hall to the bathroom but do it quietly." Ulrich winked, "Can do." Yumi quietly opened her door and slowly walked down the hall to the wooden staircase. She could see that the fireplace was burning silently. She decided to go see who was in the living room. Yumi was hoping that it her mother or even Hiroki staying up late. Meanwhile in Yumi's room Ulrich looked around. He didn't look inside any boxes or draws though he had too much respect for Yumi. He turned the light on and took stock of the semi-large room. The room had two small windows that had deep purple shades and the room also had a large wooden closet. In the corner sat a bed with black/purple sheets and comforters. In the other corner stood a dresser that was wooden. Ulrich sat by the door so he could listen for Mr.Ishiyama. Yumi quietly slipped up to the doorway to the living room. In the living room was her mom, sewing. Yumi was shocked by this her mother never sewed. She quietly walked up behind the chair her mother was in, "Hey mom" Yumi said in a voice scarcely above a whisper. Her mother, shocked by the sudden voice behind her jumped, "O hello darling." Mrs.Ishiyama said trying to regain a normal heart pattern. "Is papa home yet?" Yumi said a frown suddenly took over her face. Mrs.Ishiyama looked up at Yumi with tears in her eyes, "No Yumi he's not" Mrs.Ishiyama took a second to regain her ability to talk, "You see darling while you and Ulrich were still asleep your father came home. I hadn't heard him come in since I was fighting with Hiroki to take a bath. Before I knew it he was already at you door. I had to practically run from the bathroom, soaking wet when your father opened the door and saw you two. He closed the door and looked at me with deep hatred in his eyes. I told him that it wasn't fair the way he was treating you and Ulrich when what he was doing happened to us when we were first dating. I remember he would sneak into my room at night just to say good night. Your father had thought that it was completely unfair that we couldn't be together and I think he has forgotten all about that time, I don't think he can remember how upset my father would make him when we were separated. But I in the other hand I understand perfectly that you and Ulrich are dating but you aren't stupid. Plus I'm not sure that you aren't even thinking about that yet, but anyways I told your father that I would not allow him to disturb you guys. He then just went down stairs and left a note that said that he was going to spend the night at a friend's house. I hope you aren't mad at me for making him leave Yumi." Yumi's eyes were swelling up with tears, "I can't believe daddy did this just because me and Ulrich are going out, I totally understand were he is getting his thing about me being his little girl but come on this is cruel punishment, just leaving us like that I promise that when he gets back he's going to get an ear full from me. And mom how could I be mad at you, you're the one who truly trusts me and Ulrich." Mrs.Ishiyama looked up at her daughter, "I'm glad you understand honey, now go back to bed I'm just going to sleep on the couch tonight, Ulrich can sleep in your room tonight if he wants I don't mind." Yumi smiled at her mother, "Ok good night mom love you" "Sweet dreams darling." Yumi quickly ran up the wooden staircase to her room. She found Ulrich inside looking at her odd cat stuffed animal. "Hey Ulrich my dad actually found us early but my mom stopped him from waking us he's sleeping at a friend's house tonight though. My mom is going to take the couch tonight incase dad gets home in the middle of the night." Ulrich felt horrible about Yumi's father leaving, he crossed the room and hugged her, "I'm sorry he left Yumi it's all my fault, tomorrow I'll talk to him." Yumi smiled, "You don't have to Ulrich it's my dad choice for acting this way, not your fault. Plus what could you tell him I mean he did see us." Ulrich sat on the floor and shrugged, "I don't know I guess I would just make a lot of reasons why we were in your room." Yumi laughed, "How would you explain us on the bed?" Ulrich smiled, "I guess I couldn't talk my way out of that one." Yumi smiled, "Since my mom has the couch tonight she said that you could sleep in here, that she didn't mind." Ulrich smiled, "Well where shall I sleep?"


	7. Chapter 8

Yumi blushed slightly, "Well we were sleeping just fine earlier, why not on the bed?" Ulrich laughed, "Thought so." They both took turns in the bathroom changing into their pajamas. Ulrich wore a white jersey and green shorts. Yumi wore a black shirt and red flannel pants. Once all the lights were out and they were settled in the bed the couple quickly started to drift off to sleep. Yumi had her head on Ulrich's chest and Ulrich had one arm behind his head and the other around Yumi's shoulder connecting with her hand at her waist. They interlocked fingers and quickly dozed off. The next morning Ulrich woke up before Yumi. Ulrich still felt bad about Yumi's father leaving because of him. While Yumi was still fast asleep he carefully slid out from under her and made his way to the door. When he made his way downstairs Ulrich checked to see if Mrs.Ishiyama was still asleep. Ulrich checked in the living room, but she wasn't there. Next he looked in the kitchen, he found her there. Mrs.Ishiyama was making breakfast. It consisted of bacon, eggs, rice, and toast. Ulrich could smell the smell of bacon cooking on the stovetop. He slowly walked towards her. Mrs.Ishiyama turned around to come face to face with Ulrich. "Why hello Ulrich, sleep well last night?" Mrs.Ishiyama said. Ulrich smiled, "Yes ma'am." "Would you like something to eat Ulrich?" Mrs.Ishiyama asked nervously. "No thank you ma'am," Ulrich replied, "But ma'am could you please tell me where Mr.Ishiyama went to, I would like to talk to him." Mrs.Ishiyama walked over the Ulrich and bent down to put her hands on his shoulders, "Ulrich what happened is not your fault, Takeo just took his anger out on our relationship. He doesn't mean anything by it he only left so he wouldn't hurt me in anyway. Please don't worry about this Ulrich usually he comes back about noon." Mrs.Ishiyama smiled and stood up. Ulrich smiled and started to walk out of the kitchen. Mrs.Ishiyama smiled and turned back to her cooking. On his way out Ulrich noticed the note left by Mr.Ishiyama on it was a phone number. Ulrich turned around to see if Mrs.Ishiyama was looking. Once he was sure that she wasn't looking he quickly grabbed the note and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Once inside Ulrich locked the door. He walked over and put the seat down on the toilet. Ulrich looked at the noted and mentally memorized it. "_Ok what was it again 541-3269 or was it 541-9623?_" Ulrich sat on the toilet and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. He let it ring until someone answered the phone. "Hello?" said a deep voice. "Hello my name is Ulrich Stern and I was wondering, could I talk to Takeo Ishiyama? I believe that he is at this resident." The voice on the other end replied, "Yes he is here let me get him for you." Ulrich smiled, "Thank you sire." "No problem." Said the voice on the other line before it grew quiet signifying that the man was getting Mr.Ishiyama. "Hello?" asked Mr.Ishiyama from the other end. "Hello sire this is Ulrich, I want to ask you to come back home. Yumi and Mrs.Ishiyama are worried about you especially Yumi." Ulrich said nervously. "Don't talk to me Ulrich you have already done your damage." Mr.Ishiyama said stubbornly. Ulrich gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry that your upset sir but your family is missing you and I honestly don't see the harm in me and Yumi going out." Now Mr.Ishiyama was furious, "Stay away from my daughter Ulrich I know boys like you take advantage of young girls especially at this age, but if you even hurt a hair on Yumi head I will not allow you to even look at Yumi." Ulrich now totally having lost his patience answered out of term, "I really don't get why you are so upset sir. Mrs.Ishiyama told us about you two when you were younger and about how her father would not let you be together and you thought it was so unfair. Well sire put yourself in our position, look at how we feel." Ulrich waited for an answer on the other end, but one never came. "Hello sire. Sire!" Ulrich was even angrier. Ulrich flushed the toilet so no one would be suspicious and walked out of the bathroom. He made his way back to Yumi's room. He stepped inside to see that Yumi was still sound asleep. He walked over to the bed and sat with her head in his lap. He moved her raven colored hair around with his hands. Yumi slowly woke up. Ulrich smiled. When Yumi opened her eyes she smiled up at Ulrich. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Ulrich said as Yumi sat up. Yumi laughed, "How long have you been up?" she asked as she went over to her closet to pick out new clothes. "Not long" Ulrich answered, he didn't want to tell her that he had just been talking to her father. "Is my mom awake?" Yumi asked as she started to walk towards the bathroom. Ulrich followed her out and waited on the other side of the door so he could answer her question. "She's awake." Ulrich said through the door, "She's making breakfast." Yumi suddenly opened the door to reveal her new look for the day. "So what do you think?" Yumi asked as she tried to hold back a blush.


	8. Chapter 9

"You look great." Was all Ulrich could say with out letting a blush out. That day Yumi was wearing a red/burgundy tank top with a grey long-sleeved over shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Yumi knew that she had broken her normal strictly black clothing schedule, but today she felt like bring different. "My turn." Ulrich said as he walked to his bag in the living room and pulled out tan cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and a green zip up sweatshirt. He walked past Yumi and winked. Yumi could feel herself blush deep crimson. Ulrich smiled, he liked knowing that Yumi liked him. "I'm going to go see what's for breakfast." Yumi said through the door. "K I'll be there in a minute." Ulrich replied. Yumi smiled as she walked down the stairs. When Yumi reached the kitchen could already smell the sweet aromas in the kitchen. When she turned the corner her mother was already putting the plates on the table. "Good morning mom." Yumi said with a cheerful sound in her voice, "Did papa come home last night?" Mrs.Ishiyama kept her face down, "No he didn't honey but he should appear soon." Yumi was still sad that her father was not there but for her mother's sake she kept a smile on her face. "Well I know he will come home soon." At that moment Ulrich came down the stairs, "Hey everybody" Yumi blushed, "_Ulrich looks so hot today_" Yumi thought to herself. "Well go ahead and dig in you two." Mrs.Ishiyama said with a smile on. The couple didn't need any second bidding they piled their plates high with eggs and bacon. Yumi laughed, "This reminds me of Odd." Ulrich laughed, "Sure does." After breakfast was over Yumi and Ulrich helped Mrs.Ishiyama clean up and they decided to go out for the day. "Bye mom we're going to go into town for the day." Yumi shouted to her mom as she was pulling on her coat. "Have fun dears!" Mrs.Ishiyama shouted to the couple. Once they left she smiled to herself, they reminded her so much of her childhood. Yumi breathed in the cold morning air and sighed. "It's beautiful out." Said Yumi. She started to fiddle with the ring that Ulrich had given her the day before. Ulrich took her hands in his, "Not as beautiful as you." Yumi blushed. Ulrich wanted to surprise Yumi so before Yumi knew it Ulrich had kissed her. At first Yumi didn't know what was happening but after a second she was enjoying herself. At first Ulrich only wanted to surprise her but after a minute he thought he would through her another fast one. Ulrich started to lick her lips with his tongue waiting for entrance. Yumi's eyes widened with the sudden French kiss. She giggled as she let Ulrich's tongue in. Ulrich smiled in the kiss and started to slowly taste every inch of her mouth. Ulrich put his hands on Yumi's hips and Yumi put her arms around Ulrich's neck. After a couple of minutes they broke apart.


	9. Chapter 10

Yumi smiled, "Wow." Ulrich blushed. "Thought I'd see how that would go." "Well I think it went well." Yumi said as they started to walk to town. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand as they started to walk slowly. When they got into town they saw the last person they wanted to see, Sissi. "Why hello Ulrich dear." Sissi said as she walked up to the couple. "Sissi for the last time I am not your Ulrich dear." Ulrich said as he put a hand on Yumi's waist. "What are you doing here Yumi?" Sissi asked as she ignored what Ulrich had just said. "Ulrich and I are getting Christmas presents." Yumi replied. "So what are going to get me for Christmas Ulrich?" Sissi asked looking at Ulrich with look she believed to be innocent. "Well I don't know Sissi I don't think you can buy brains at your local market." Ulrich said as he and Yumi started to laugh. Sissi turned red with anger, "Well I hope you like my gift at least!" Sissi said as she threw a little wrapped box at Ulrich and walked away. Ulrich bent down to pick up the box. He looked at Yumi, "Should I open it?" he asked hoping that Yumi wouldn't be offended if he did. "Go ahead, I don't care let's see what Sissi thinks is a great gift." Yumi said as she tried not to laugh. "Ok." Ulrich said as he pulled on the pink bow that held the box together. Yumi laughed as Ulrich pulled out the rectangular item that was inside. Ulrich turned it over to find a picture frame with a signed picture of Sissi inside. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and threw away the picture as they walked past a garbage can. They both laughed. "I can't believe that she just won't give up." Ulrich complained as they walked past stores with windows that were painted and full of beautiful trinkets. "Well I guess she just won't give up on you." Yumi said as she tightened her grip on Ulrich hand. "Well let's split up and get each other gifts." Yumi suggested "Ok" Ulrich said as he started to walk towards a group of stores. "Bye" Yumi said as she turned towards the other direction. "Bye" Ulrich said as he waved and winked at Yumi as he slowly turned around Yumi turned and blushed, she was so lucky. As he made his way towards the little shops that had Christmas gifts galore, Ulrich thought seriously about what he was going to get Yumi. He looked left and right at all the golden lights and the windows of gifts stores. Ulrich finally stepped into a small humble shop that didn't look like it was widely liked. He looked around at all the shop had to offer. Starting for the outside. Outside there were different kinds of wind chimes with colores starting from bright pink to dark purple. The outside of the shop was wooden and had crisscross wooden shelves that held colored blown glass vases. Inside the shop had a light change to a golden soft light and it was a lot more packed inside. The old man behind the counter smiled homely and watched as Ulrich walked around and looked at jewelry and other trinkets. _Now would Yumi like something like a gold necklace or a candle or…o what's the use I don't know what Yumi would like for Christmas I was in such a hurry this morning I forgot to ask…_Ulrich thought to himself. "Young man are you for chance looking for something for a special girl in your life? The old man behind the counter called to Ulrich as Ulrich was picking up a blown glass paperweight. "Well actually yes." Ulrich replied as he turned to look at the man. "Come over here then sire." The old man said as he waved to Ulrich. The old man looked at Ulrich and smiled. "Ahh… I know exactly what you need." The old man said as he smiled to revile a mouthful of missing teeth. The old man traveled through a passageway in the back of the store. He looked through old dusty books that were falling apart and that hadn't been seen or touched for years. Finally he picked up a box that looked like it hadn't been opened for centuries. The old man was wearing a long faded green sweat-shirt, a pair of old brown pants, and a pair of dress shoes. Ulrich stood patiently as the old man walked slowly back to the counter. Once he got there the old man sat in a chair and looked down at the box, "I haven't seen this old thing since I myself bought it for a girl I liked when I was your age. I've gotten it fixed and polished over the years so it shouldn't be in too bad of a condition. _Great, some old piece of fake metal that will turn Yumi's skin green then eventually break. _Ulrich thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 11

When the old man got his energy back he slowly opened the box as if he was savoring the memories that it contained. "Hey Yumi!" Ulrich said as he ran towards Yumi who had her back to him. Yumi turned and smiled. Suddenly she could feel Ulrich warm body against hers. After a few minutes they broke the embrace. "You will love this." Ulrich said as he pointed to the bag he was carrying. Yumi smiled, "I think you will like yours too." The couple grabbed each other's hand and slowly walked, taking their time to take in the beauty of the small stores. It was quickly getting dark outside, the couple stayed. They figured that if Mr.Ishiyama had come home to calm down then he would need his space. The couple slowly wondered towards the German Market. The German Market was a beautiful place in the winter. The German Market had toys, beautiful glass ornaments, and great food galore. "Hey let's get a pretzel." Yumi suggested. "Ok." Ulrich said as he got in line. Yumi found a table to sit at and looked at the windows of some stores. _I wonder what he got me?_ Yumi thought to herself. In line Ulrich was getting impatient. There was only one staff member at the little booth and he was getting swarmed by tons of people. Finally when Ulrich got to the head of the line and quickly ordered so he could get back to Yumi. When the staff member handed Ulrich his pretzel it was piping hot and Ulrich quickly set it down. "Do you need something young man?" The staff member asked Ulrich. Ulrich wasn't currently in a good mood so he answered sarcastically, "Yeah maybe I would like something to hold my pretzel with." The staff member was confused, "So what do you want to hold it with?" Ulrich totally lost his patience, "A napkin perhaps!" The staff member looked at Ulrich as if he was stupid and handed him a napkin. Ulrich quickly snatched the napkin from the man and turned, "Come again." Was all Ulrich heard coming from behind him as he quickly walked towards Yumi. _What an idiot._ Ulrich thought to himself. "Hey what took you?" Yumi asked as she smiled up in Ulrich's warm face. "Nothing." Ulrich said as he sat next to Yumi and offered her the pretzel. Yumi took a small bite and handed it back to Ulrich. Ulrich took a bite and put it down on the table. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Ulrich asked as he leaned over to look in Yumi's face. "I don't know, my parents did get invitations for a Christmas party and I can go with someone." Ulrich smiled, "Well who's the lucky guy?" Yumi winked, "Well I don't know…" Ulrich smiled, "Well does that certain someone know what your middle name is, your favorite food, and how soft your bed is?" Yumi looked at Ulrich and laughed, "Yeah, I think so." Ulrich leaned over and gave Yumi a peck on the cheek, "I accept." Yumi laughed. After the couple finished their pretzel they made their way through the masses of people to watch a German band play. There were 3 old men dressed in decorated shirts and flannel designed pants. They all had little green hats and they were all playing different types of instruments. Everybody in the crowd clapped and kept time with the beat. When the band started to play Jingle Bells they handed out small pieces of materiel that had large bells on them. One of the men came up to Yumi and held the bells in her face, swinging them back and forth trying to get her to take one. Yumi laughed and finally gave in when Ulrich wouldn't stop nudging her. In the music where ever a man would point to you, you had to shake the bells like crazy. Soon Yumi couldn't stop laughing. When a man would point to Yumi and she didn't shake the bells Ulrich would tickle her sides until she did. When the song was over the couple walked around until they found a fountain that had lights of different colors bouncing off the water. When they got to the railing near the fountain the couple looked at the fountain for a while, mystified the beauty of the fountain. "Think if we throw a quarter in the fountain we'll have good luck?" Ulrich whispered into Yumi's ear. Yumi closed her eyes, "I don't know maybe it will." Ulrich fished in his pockets until he found a quarter. "Do you want to throw it in or me?" he asked Yumi. Yumi smiled at him, "Let's both do it." Yumi put her hand around Ulrich's and they threw the quarter in the fountain. They watched it until they couldn't see it in the water anymore. "It's really getting late Ulrich, I think we should start getting back." Ulrich nodded as he slowly slid his hand into Yumi's. As they started to walk back Yumi slowly put her head on Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich smiled and turned so his face was in her hair. "Did you have a good day today?" he asked softly in her ear. "Yeah." Yumi said. Ulrich closed his eyes and smiled to himself, he was the luckiest guy on Earth.


	11. Chapter 13

When the couple got home they quickly went inside to find Mr.Ishiyama at the kitchen table, waiting for them. When Yumi saw her father she started to go upstairs, completely ignoring him. Ulrich pulled on her arm trying to get her to talk to her father. "No." Yumi said in a flat tone, "If he can't take it it's his own fault." Ulrich looked from Mr.Ishiyama to Yumi, "Yumi come on, I think he's going to apologize." "O fine, but if he kicks you out it's not my fault." Yumi timidly as she made her way to the kitchen table and sat in a chair across from her father next to Ulrich. "Now Yumi I think we all know why we are here." Mr.Ishiyama said with no expression on his face. "Papa I won't stop seeing Ulrich just because you are protective." Yumi said flatly. Mr.Ishiyama acted as if he hadn't heard his daughter, "Now Yumi I'm sorry I left like that but I didn't know what else to do other then break something over the top of my head. Yumi you're my little girl and I don't ever want to lose you over something like a guy, no offence to you Ulrich, but you just don't understand what it felt like for me to have to worry about you going off in the middle of the day and not being back for hours while your with a guy." Yumi's expression faltered a little but soon she was hard headed again, "Well Daddy why don't you look at what kind of pain you caused Mom, she worried about you all night, I don't know when you got back but why didn't you at least call once. You worried even me. And you think that you had it hard and you thought I didn't understand things, look at it from our point of view." Yumi crossed her arms and looked at her father, fire was in her eyes. "Now Yumi don't even go there me and your mother already talked about that." Mr.Ishiyama said as he leaned back in his chair. In his mind Ulrich was trying to come up with something to say but just couldn't find the right words. "Daddy if you really cared you won't have left just because I like Ulrich and Ulrich likes me." Yumi said trying to get her dad to crack. Mr.Ishiyama seemed offended by this but wouldn't stop talking until he got his point, "Yumi now don't even think like that." Soon both daughter and father were in an all out war. Finally Ulrich had enough, "I really hated that I caused all this trouble, please forgive me I'll just go get my things and leave." Yumi looked at Ulrich with tears in her eyes. She could only manage to whisper one word, "Ulrich" Mr.Ishiyama looked at Ulrich in surprise he didn't think that he could really get Ulrich to leave that easily. "Goodbye Yumi, see you at school." "Ulrich no stop." Was all Yumi could say through her tears, but it was too late Ulrich had already gone. Yumi hurriedly made her way to the door, but as she grabbed the doorknob, she turned to look at her father, "I hope you're happy." Was all she said as she turned back around and slammed the door behind her. Mrs.Ishiyama was just turning the corner to finish dinner when she saw Yumi's face fresh with tears, and then she heard the door slam. Mrs.Ishiyama walked up behind her husband, "Takeo what did you do?" Mr.Ishiyama was still in shock. "You are so hard headed Takeo I wish you would just forget about you pride for two seconds." Mr.Ishiyama turned to look at his wife a smile spread out over his face, "It's not about pride Cheryl it was about getting rid of Ulrich and I finally did it." Mrs.Ishiyama looked down at her husband, she was very upset with him, "Well I hope you like sleeping in the car because that is where your going to sleep until Ulrich comes back." Mr.Ishiyama looked up at his wife like a lost puppy, "But honey it's just a guy Yumi will get over it." Mrs.Ishiyama was very disappointed with her husband, "Takeo you know all too well Yumi will never forgive you for this." Mr.Ishiyama looked at his wife like a child in a toy store, "Yeah but Ulrich is gone." Mrs.Ishiyama finally lost her patience "Out!" was all she said as she pushed her husband out the door. Mr.Ishiyama finally became aware of what his wife was doing, "O come on now tulip don't be like that you know I just didn't like the kid." Mrs.Ishiyama held the door fast so her husband couldn't force his way back in, "Don't try to sweet talk me Takeo or I'll leave too." Mrs.Ishiyama slammed the door in her husbands face and walked over to the table. She picked up the phone; she knew that Yumi had her mobile on her at all times. Yumi was trying to catch up to Ulrich but he was walking too fast. Hot tears where silently flowing down Ulrich's face but he didn't show it. Yumi called his name time after time trying to get his attention but he was acting as if in a trance. Finally Yumi caught up to him and held on to him so he couldn't keep on walking. "Yumi go home I don't want to cause you family any more pain." Yumi was openly crying now, "But Ulrich it's my dad's problem not mine," Yumi took his hand in hers and squeezed, "Not ours." Ulrich looked up into Yumi's eyes. He knew that she really wanted to be with him no matter what even if that meant following him to the end of the world. Ulrich brushed his hand through Yumi's raven colored hair. He loved her, he knew that he couldn't leave.


	12. Chapter 14

Ulrich slowly wrapped his arms around Yumi and tried to calm her down. "It's ok I'm not going to leave you." Ulrich slowly tried to maneuver themselves so that they were sitting on the white snow that surrounded them. Once they were on the cold grass Ulrich started to slowly rock back and forth trying to get Yumi to calm down. It took Ulrich a couple of minutes to realize that Yumi had run out of the house without shoes, socks, or a coat. He pulled her close to him and wrapped her in his coat. Yumi slowly calmed down and eventually got a normal breathing pattern back. "Ulrich I don't want you to leave. We can forget about my parents we go somewhere else for the rest of the break." Ulrich knew Yumi was going to say something along those lines, "No Yumi you have to get back to your parents, you can't do something this silly, it's going to ruin your life." Yumi looked into his eyes, "I don't care I just want to be with you." Ulrich pulled her closer. He knew he couldn't talk her out of it so he went along. "Well come one let's at least get you some warm clothes before we leave." Yumi smiled at Ulrich, he finally wasn't going to worry about her parents, they weren't his problem, they were hers and hers alone. The couple slowly made their way to Yumi's house, but before they got there Yumi's phone rang. "Should I answer it?" Yumi asked Ulrich as she showed him the caller id. "I think it would be a good idea to." He said. Yumi slowly pushed the answer button and put the phone up to her ear, "Hello?" Mrs.Ishiyama was glad that her daughter had enough sense to answer he phone, "Hello, Yumi dear?" "Hi mom." Yumi said quietly. She hoped that her mother wasn't going to tell her to come home and to make up with her father again. "Hello sweetie, I know that you probably don't want to and you probably won't, but your father has left, so you can come home now." Mrs.Ishiyama hoped that her daughter would come home; Yumi was the only thing she had left other then Hiroki. Yumi looked at Ulrich who had his ear next to hers. Yumi put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone, "What should I do Ulrich?" Ulrich looked at Yumi, his eyes pleading with hers, "Yumi your dad is not there, I would prefer not to sleep in a box tonight, but it's if you want to or not." Yumi looked down and bit her lip, she couldn't decide. "Yumi, darling are you still there?" Mrs.Ishiyama asked worry in her voice. Yumi turned back to the phone, "Yes mom I'm here Ulrich and I are on our way back home we won't take long." Ulrich looked at Yumi in surprise he honestly thought that she would turn down going home. "Ok honey see you in a minute." Mrs.Ishiyama said her voice had calmed. "K mom I'll be home soon." Yumi hung up the phone and shoved it in hr pocket. She turned to face Ulrich who was smiling. "Come on I'm freezing." Ulrich laughed, "I wonder why." Yumi laughed, she was glad that Ulrich was coming back. She remembered that split second that she thought that she had lost Ulrich and shuddered. Ulrich saw her shudder and looked at her worried. "You still cold?" he asked as he wrapped his arms and around her and walked slowly from behind her. Yumi turned around. She looked at Ulrich seriously, "Ulrich, I don't ever want to have to suffer that moment that I thought I was losing you for a second time." Ulrich looked at Yumi, her eyes were slowly filling again. "Yumi I know and I'll never do that again, I never meant to hurt you I just wanted to stop the fighting in your family." Yumi looked into Ulrich's eyes, "Stop worrying about it Ulrich it's not your battle to fight, its' not even mine." Ulrich looked at Yumi and smiled, "Ok I'll stop." Yumi smiled and leaned towards Ulrich to give him a peck on the check. Ulrich saw this coming and decided to give something to think about. Before Yumi knew it Ulrich was kissing Yumi with passion that she had never felt from him before.


	13. Chapter 15

When they finally broke apart Yumi looked up in amazement, Ulrich had never done that kind of kiss before with her. Ulrich laughed, "I knew that would mess you up." Yumi laughed, "Well that did that did make my heart beat faster." Ulrich laughed, "Guess that's a good thing." Once the couple got back to the Yumi's house they quickly got inside. On the way in Yumi had noticed her father's car wasn't in the driveway. Mrs.Ishiyama was currently making a chicken when the couple walked into the door. Mrs.Ishiyama quickly turned around. When she saw Yumi she ran over and hugged her. "Mom what's wrong?" Yumi asked startled by her mother's sudden embrace. "Nothing's wrong dear now that your home." Yumi broke apart from her mother and smiled, "So why did Dad leave this time?" Mrs.Ishiyama looked down at her feet as if they would tell the tale more so then herself, "Well I didn't agree with what your father did early when you two came home and then when he was glad that Ulrich had gone I couldn't take it anymore. At first I thought he wouldn't actually leave but you know your father, he only worries about protecting his pride." Yumi looked from her mother to her own feet, "Well Mom I said some things to Dad that I'm not proud about either, but what Dad keeps on trying to do is worse then what we both said." Mrs.Ishiyama took both Ulrich's and Yumi's hand in each of hers, "I know I know, but I don't know what to do but why don't you to go in the living room and watch a movie or play a game with Hiroki." Both Yumi and Ulrich smiled at Mrs.Ishiyama and made their way to the living room in a hurry. When the couple were out of earshot Mrs.Ishiyama turned and let the tears that she had been holding in for so long finally come out. In the living room Yumi curled up under a blanket with Ulrich and switched on the T.V. Yumi still couldn't get warm even though since getting in the house there had been a thirty degree change and that she was curled up with Ulrich's arm around her. Ulrich started to run his hands through Yumi's hair affectionately. Yumi grabbed one of his hands and pulled it around until it was in front of her. Ulrich had his back to the couch and Yumi was in front of him. Eventually around three in the morning Ulrich and Yumi fell asleep. The next morning Yumi woke up before Ulrich. She slowly slid out from his hands which had been around he waist the whole night as if he was protecting her. When she finally made it off the couch she covered Ulrich back up and went to find her mother. Yumi looked in the living room, kitchen, and dining room before going to her mother's room. When Yumi opened the door she was shocked to see her mother and father inside. Mr.Ishiyama however was sleeping on the floor and his wife on the bed. Yumi quietly turned and shut the door; she couldn't believe that her father had snuck back in the house. When Yumi got back downstairs she was surprised to find Ulrich awake. "Hey sleepy head what are you doing up?" Yumi asked as she made her way over to Ulrich. Ulrich rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Well I don't know, going to a dance with the most beautiful girl I know." Yumi smiled, that was what she liked best about Ulrich he never stopped caring. Yumi walked over to Ulrich and hugged him. Ulrich laughed as they broke apart, "What was that for?" Yumi blushed, "I don't know I just felt like doing it." Ulrich smiled, "Well feel like it more often." Yumi laughed as she walked into the kitchen since her mother and father were still asleep she decided that she was going to make breakfast. Ulrich walked in as Yumi was setting out bacon and eggs on the counter. He walked up behind her and looked at what she was doing, "Want some help?" Yumi looked at Ulrich and smiled, "Sure, could you start cracking those eggs?" Ulrich picked up one and started cracking, "Can do." Was all he said before he got lost in trying to figure out how to crack the egg without getting yolk all over himself. Yumi watched him out of the corner of her eye and laughed quietly to herself. As she turned back to her bacon slices Yumi started to tell Ulrich about what she saw in her parents room. "Wow did he sneak in through the window or did he use the door?" Ulrich asked as he started to crack the last egg he had in the egg carton. "I don't know but it did surprise me when I got up this morning." Yumi said as she turned down the burner on the stove so the bacon could cool for a minute before Yumi put it on the plate. After the eggs were done Yumi grabbed tow plates from the cupboard and served Ulrich and herself. "Bon Appetite" Yumi said as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Ulrich. Ulrich looked at the plate with big eyes. "Wow a great chefs too, were do you stop?" Yumi laughed as she sat down across from Ulrich, "I have to say I had a great assistant to help me." Once the couple were finished eating they changed into different clothes and watched movies over and over again. When the couple were in the middle of their fifth movie Yumi's parents came down the stairs. When Mr.Ishiyama reached the bottom of the stairs he stood in the middle of the living room looking as if he was feeling quite awkward. Yumi and Ulrich just stared at Mr.Ishiyama half expecting him to explode with anger.


	14. Chapter 16

After a period of silence Mrs.Ishiyama walked up to her husband and gave him a nudge. "O fine Cheryl." Mr.Ishiyama said timidly, "Yumi, Ulrich now I know my behavior hasn't been pleasant lately so I would like to apologize for my actions." Yumi got up on from the couch and walked so that she was in front of her father. She had no intention in letting her father off the hook easily, "Fine." Was all she said as she started up the stairs. Mr.Ishiyama looked back at Ulrich with hatred in his eyes. Ulrich looked from Mrs.Ishiyama to Mr.Ishiyama and quickly ran up the stairs. Ulrich stepped into Yumi's room to find Yumi tearing up pictures of herself and her father. Ulrich walked up behind her and grabbed her hands in his, "Now Yumi don't take it this hard, it will be ok. At least he apologized. A forced one is better then none in some sense." Yumi looked into Ulrich's eyes, "Ulrich I can't forgive him easily for this, I don't know why but I just can't." Ulrich picked up one of the torn photos; it was a picture of Yumi and her father when Yumi was five. "Now Yumi look at this picture do you think that your father really hates you and wants to ruin your life, look how happy you both are in this picture." Yumi grabbed the picture out of Ulrich's hands and stared hard at it. Hot tears started to roll down her cheeks. Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist and put his head on her shoulders from behind her. He softly whispered in her ear, "Yumi it's ok your father doesn't hate you and you know you don't hate him. Just go talk to him and get it over with." Yumi whipped a across her eyes and smiled at Ulrich, "Thanks Ulrich." Ulrich looked at Yumi and smiled, "No problem." Yumi left Ulrich in her room so she could go downstairs and talk to her father. When Yumi walked inside the kitchen she found her father eating the left over eggs from breakfast. "Daddy" Yumi said barely over a whisper. Mr.Ishiyama looked up at his daughter and looked back down at his breakfast. Yumi figured he wasn't going to talk so she prepared to do all the talking, "I'm sorry Daddy." Mr.Ishiyama looked at his daughter once again, "I'm sorry too sweet pea." Yumi quickly crossed the room to hug her dad. "Daddy please let me see Ulrich, he's not bad at all, he wouldn't even hurt a fly." Mr.Ishiyama waved his hands like he was swatting the question away, "I don't care pumpkin just as long as you forgive me." Yumi smiled, "I forgive you daddy." Yumi talked to her father for a couple more minutes and made her way back up to her room. When Yumi entered the room Ulrich noticed she was smiling, "Well I'm guessing it went well." Yumi looked up at Ulrich and smiled, "Yes it did, thanks for helping me Ulrich." Ulrich winked, "No problem." Yumi leaned over and hugged Ulrich. When they broke apart they talked about what they were going to do until seven that evening. "Well I need to go and get better clothes if we're going to a party." Ulrich said as he stood up to leave the room. "Well go ahead and get some new clothes, I'm going to take a nap, I don't know why but all of a sudden I'm tired." As Ulrich started to leave he shut off the lights and started to close the door behind him, "Ok sweet dreams sleeping beauty." Ulrich quietly closed the door to Yumi's room behind him and made his way to the front door. On his way there he bumped into Mr.Ishiyama. Mr.Ishiyama looked at Ulrich and shifted uneasily back and forth, "Um Ulrich I would like to apologize for my actions, I hope that I didn't offend you in the process." Ulrich smiled at Mr.Ishiyama, "No sire I understand completely no hard feelings." Mr.Ishiyama looked down at Ulrich and smiled, "Good." Ulrich shoke Mr.Ishiyama's hand and raced out the door so he could quickly get to the store and back.

Hey people sorry this is probably a really short chapter but I kinda went through a case of writers block which I don't usually get, but where I live it is currently 7 minutes till midnight so I'm kinda going to sleep then start writing again in the morning, also thanks all you people who commented especially you pinkpelt!! 

Em43 


	15. Chapter 18

After a couple of hours of shopping around Ulrich finally found the perfect suit. The suit was black and wasn't too fancy which Ulrich liked. "Are you sure you can pay for this young man?" The woman at the counter asked Ulrich as she scanned the tag on the suit. "Actually ma'am I was wondering if you lone suits here?" The woman looked at Ulrich and smiled, "Yes child, what kind of suit are you looked for?" Ulrich pointed to the suit that he had picked out, "One like this." The women disappeared behind a curtain and didn't come out all too quickly. Ulrich was quickly losing his patience it was only two hours until seven and he still had to get back to the house and make sure that Yumi was ready and get ready himself. Soon the woman came out from behind the curtain and handed Ulrich a suit that had been obviously worn before. The woman smiled as Ulrich inspected the suit, "Well you seem determined to have a perfect suit, going somewhere special?" Ulrich had long since finished inspecting the suit and put it back on the counter, "Why yes ma'am I do so if you could tell me how much it is to borrow this suit I would be very pleased." The woman looked at the tag on the suit and looked back up at Ulrich, "Well son how about thirty-five dollars and you promise to have fun where ever you're going." Ulrich looked at the woman and smiled, "Sold." Once Ulrich paid for the suit and thanked the woman many times before he finally closed the door behind him. Now all he had to do was get back to Yumi's house and get ready, then they could go to the party. When Ulrich got inside the house he noticed Mrs.Ishiyama at the table shining Mr.Ishiyama's dress shoes. Ulrich walked up to Mrs.Ishiyama and smiled, "What did you do to make Mr.Ishiyama apologize?" Mrs.Ishiyama looked up at Ulrich and laughed, "I didn't do anything, last night he rang the doorbell late at night. I answered it quickly so he didn't wake you and Yumi up. He said that he was ready to let it all go. I don't know what changed his mind but I think he just needed space to cool off." Ulrich smiled at Mrs.Ishiyama, "Well I better go wake Yumi up or we won't be able to go to the party at all." Ulrich quickly made his way to Yumi's room to find her already awake. He entered the room to find Yumi putting the finishing touches to her outfit. "Wow." Was all Ulrich could say, his jaw had practically dropped to the floor.

**Srry short chapter just wait for chapter 20.**

**Em43 ******


	16. Chapter 19

Yumi was wearing a burgundy colored dress that didn't have straps, it around her just under the collarbone. Yumi blushed, at least there was one way of knowing that she looked good, "Thanks, what color suit did you pick out?" Ulrich had regained his composure and handed Yumi the bag that the suit was in, "Black, you favorite color." Yumi laughed, "How sweet." Yumi handed Ulrich the suit back and looked at the clock, it was a quarter to seven! "Ulrich you better hurry or you won't be ready in time for the party." Ulrich looked at the clock, "I didn't think I spent that much time in the store." Yumi pushed Ulrich out the door towards the bathroom, "Well just get ready so we can leave." Ulrich turned around once he got inside the bathroom and locked the door. He stripped down and slipped the suit on. It was a bit big but it would have to do. As Ulrich made his way downstairs he noticed Yumi and her family waiting by the door for him. Ulrich quickly pulled on his black dress shoes that Mrs.Ishiyama had layed out for him. After everyone was ready to leave they all piled into Mr.Ishiyama's car and slowly drove off to the party. In his seat Ulrich shifted uncomfortably, Yumi hadn't noticed while he was in her room, but Ulrich had slid the little white box intended for her on Christmas in his pocket, now that he was in the car the little box was very uncomfortable in his tight pants pocket. Yumi watched Ulrich move around in his seat and grabbed his hand, "You ok?" Ulrich looked at Yumi and smiled, "No just moving around." Yumi looked at Ulrich for a minute, "Ok." Ulrich turned to look out the window but Yumi was still pondering why Ulrich was moving around so much. When Ulrich was not being truthful he wouldn't look at the person he was lying to, that was why Yumi was being suspicious. When they arrived at the party Ulrich quickly got out of the car to stop his discomfort. The building that the party was being held in looked like the factory to Ulrich and Yumi. The couples followed other people that were just arriving so they wouldn't get lost. Even if they wouldn't admit it all of them were lost. Once Ulrich, Yumi, and Yumi's parents made it to the dance floor they all dispersed. Ulrich and Yumi made their way to the buffet while Yumi's parents went to dance. Once Yumi and Ulrich had piled all that the buffet could offer on their plates they found a table and started to chow down. Half way threw his plate Ulrich whipped his hands on a napkin and turned to Yumi. He took one of her hands in his and looked into her eyes. Yumi didn't know what Ulrich was doing but she was pretty sure it was about whatever was making him bug out in the car. "Yumi I've been dieing to give this to you since I got it but I just can't wait for tomorrow to come." As Ulrich reached for his pocket there can an annoying voice from behind him. " O Ulrich dear." Ulrich didn't even half to turn around, he knew all too well who it was. Before Ulrich turned around he closed his eyes, _Why did she have to chose right now of all the times in the world._ Yumi looked up at Sissi and sighed, "Do you just follow us or is this by actual chance?" Sissi looked at Yumi as if saying butt out and turned to look at Ulrich, "So did you like my gift?" Ulrich stood up in front of Sissi, "No I didn't but I hope you like mine," Sissi looked at Ulrich surprisingly as he fished in his pocket. Ulrich pulled out a penny and held it up in front of Sissi's face, "Here go by some seeds maybe they'll grow and sprout you a brain." Yumi laughed from behind Ulrich. Ulrich turned back to Yumi and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?" Yumi put her hand in his and got up off her chair. The couple walked by Sissi who looked like she had dyed her face red she was so angry. "O Ulrich when will you realize that I'm the one you want and not that gothic piece of trash?" Ulrich quickly turned to face Sissi, so suddenly that it made Sissi step back a couple of steps. "Don't ever call her that again Sissi." Ulrich said. Sissi looked at Ulrich as if she was hurt, "O Ulrich I didn't call her something that bad." Yumi who was behind Ulrich blushed, she enjoyed it when Ulrich stood up for her. "Sissi it doesn't matter what you call her, don't call her anything bad in the future." Sissi was getting annoyed with Ulrich and Yumi, she walked away in a hurry towards the doors. Yumi laughed, "Thanks Ulrich." Ulrich turned around to face Yumi and blushed, "No problem." The couple made their way to the middle of the dance floor and slow danced for a while. Ulrich had his head in her ear, whispering the words to the songs that were continuously playing. Yumi had her arms around Ulrich neck and Ulrich had his at her waist. Yumi giggled as Ulrich started to slowly tickle her sides. Ulrich had become tired of the spaces between Yumi and himself so he decided to make her move around a bit. Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hands and whispered in his ear, "Ulrich stop." Ulrich got closer to Yumi, she could feel him smile, "Make me." Yumi laughed, "Then let's at least get out of this room." Ulrich nodded and they both headed towards the games room for the children. In the back of his head Ulrich was thinking about the perfect time to give Yumi her gift.


	17. Chapter 20

Once they were in the game room Ulrich and Yumi played all sorts of games. One game they played was were they had to throw little ping-pong balls into tubs without them bouncing out. In his first three trys Ulrich missed each time, but in his final try Ulrich won and got a stuffed animal. Ulrich let Yumi pick one out and gave her it. "O Ulrich you're so sweet." Yumi said as Ulrich handed her the stuffed animal. Ulrich blushed. Ulrich looked around and saw that there was a balcony next to the doorway to the bathrooms. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and led her to the doorway to the balcony. "Ulrich where are you taking me?" Yumi asked as they reached the balcony. Ulrich turned around to face Yumi. "Yumi what I was trying to say earlier before Sissi interrupted was that I wanted to give you this," Ulrich reached into his pocket pulled out the little white box. Yumi looked at Ulrich and looked down at the box, "What is it Ulrich?" Ulrich slowly opened the box, "You'll see." Once the box was open Yumi put her hands up to her face, "O Ulrich it's beautiful!" Ulrich grabbed the necklace from out of the box. Yumi slowly turned around so Ulrich could put it on her. Once the clasp was fastened Yumi turned around and looked down at the golden heart that had aquamarine studs in it. Yumi looked up at Ulrich and hugged Ulrich. Before Ulrich had a chance to recover from the embrace, Yumi kissed Ulrich. Ulrich smiled into the kiss, he slowly dipped his tongue into Yumi mouth. When they broke apart for air Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand. "Glad you liked it, I just couldn't wait until tomorrow." Yumi and Ulrich made their way back into the ballroom to dance some more. Once the last song played they were both practically asleep. When they found Yumi's parents they all went into the parking lot and left in the car. When the couples got into the house they all dispersed into their rooms. Ulrich and Yumi went into Yumi's room and quickly changed into their pajamas. As they were lying down Yumi rested her head on Ulrich chest and smiled. Ulrich leaned up, "Did you have a fun night tonight?" Yumi picked up her necklace that was still on her neck, "Yes I did." Ulrich smiled at Yumi and laid down, "Good." was all he could say before he fell asleep."

I know I know short, wasn't it worth it though? 

**Em43 ******


	18. Chapter 21

Hey guys I kno I kno I didn't update a lot but that was cuz I had school and I needed to focus more on that but now that it is a 4 day weekend I'll write a lot more, I'm going to be finishing this story and be finishing another one. Plz I'm going through a very bad case of writers block, if anyone has any suggestions or anything that I should fix email me or leave it on a review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, including Pinkpelt, PeacetothePeople, Alexandria J, and Melcho. Thanks to every one!!!

Em43 


	19. Chapter 22

Hey guys I've somewhat got rid of my writer's block and came up with a few paragraphs for my next story, Winter Wonderland: 2. Hope you like it!!!

Yumi looked up at the time, was it really ten in the morning or was the clock just lying? She rolled over to see small little pieces of snow silently fall from the sky. Yumi rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling of her apartment. Yumi closed her eyes, _"O Ulrich's it's beautiful, of course I will!"_ As one single tear flowed down her check Yumi slumped back into the mist of slumber. "Ulrich dear get up!" Ulrich rolled over to suddenly have the urge to hide his face in the pillow that enveloped his head. Ulrich slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "What Sissi?" Sissi turned to look at Ulrich, she smiled yet again she wasn't dreaming, and she really was married to him.


	20. Chapter 23

The next morning Yumi woke up to be suddenly push her face into the blanket that was on the couch. "Merry Christmas Yumi!" Ulrich whispered into Yumi's ear. "Ulrich it's early!" Yumi said as she buried her face in a pillow trying to hide her eyes from the bright lights that where on all over the house. Ulrich smiled, he thought it was cute when she resisted anything, he started to shake her back and forth, "Yumi come on people are opening presents." Yumi eyes opened wide at the mention of presents. Ulrich laughed, "Figured that would get you up." Yumi smiled as she walked past Ulrich into the kitchen to find her mother opening a gift. "Hello dear, go ahead and get your gifts." Yumi hurriedly went into the living room and grabbed both hers and Ulrich gifts out from under the tree. As she walked into the kitchen where Ulrich was waiting for her, Yumi noticed Ulrich's eyes widened, "Are those all for you?" Yumi looked down at her arms full of gifts, "I wish, half of these are for you." Ulrich held out his hands to get his gifts from Yumi, "O that would explain it." As Yumi made her way upstairs Ulrich slowly followed her. When she got to her room Yumi turned to look at Ulrich, "You know Ulrich it's a Japanese tradition that you don't open the gifts that people gave you in front of them." Ulrich looked up and laughed, "Well that explains why no one is by the tree." Yumi laughed as she closed the door behind her. Ulrich turned and went downstairs to look for a place to open his gifts. In the back of his mind he wondered where all of them came from, he never got things from his dad and he didn't tell Yumi's family what he wanted for Christmas. Once Ulrich found a place to sit and open his gifts in the laundry room he hurriedly looked through his pile to find that Yumi didn't have a gift for him in his pile. _Maybe she forgot_ Ulrich thought to himself as he opened a gift from Yumi's mother. Ulrich laughed as he pulled out a hand knitted sweater that had a U on the front. _I'm guessing everyone gets one at one point_ Ulrich thought to himself. The next gift was from Hiroki, inside the little box that was wrapped obviously too well for a ten year was a copy of Dungeon Masters 4. _Typical Hiroki. _Next Ulrich was surprised to see a present from Mr.Ishiyama. Ulrich slowly opened the box that was wrapped with dark purple wrapping paper. Hoping in the back of his mind that it wasn't poison, Ulrich took of the lid of the box. Inside were two tickets to the Subsonics concert that was in two weeks. Ulrich laughed, _Has to be from Mrs.Ishiyama with his name on the tag._ Ulrich as surprised to find gifts from Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita in the small pile as well. Odd had gotten Ulrich a pack of pencils with erasers on both ends, _Typical Odd. _Jeremy had gotten Ulrich the new Subsonics cd. Finally Aelita had gotten Ulrich a coffee mug from the hotel that Jeremy and her were staying at. While upstairs Yumi could care less about what she had gotten from her family. The second that the door had closed behind her Yumi had started to rip wrapping paper off gifts left and right. Yumi reviewed back over what she had gotten, her mother had gotten her a new shirt that Yumi had already rolled up into a ball, her dad had gotten her a little crystal angel, her brother had gotten her a new book, Odd had gotten her a cat hat, Jeremy had gotten her a pair of sunglasses, and Aelita had gotten her a black bracelet that matched the necklace she had given her for her birthday. When Ulrich was finished picking up the wrapping paper the littered the laundry room floor he slowly made his way into the kitchen to throw all the paper away. Ulrich wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into Yumi, dropping all the wrapping paper on the ground Yumi gasped as she hurried tried to pick up all the paper, "O my god, I'm so sorry Ulrich." Ulrich kneeled down and laughed, "It's ok." As they both tried to pick up all the paper their hands met on the last piece of paper. Yumi blushed. Ulrich blushed and looked down at their hands and hurriedly pulled his away, "O sorry." Yumi grabbed his hand back into hers, "Don't be, come on follow me." Ulrich smiled as Yumi practically dragged him up the stairs yet again. Once they got to her room Yumi quickly closed the door behind them. Ulrich sat on the bed and crossed his legs, "So what did you need me for." Yumi walked over to him and smiled, "Close your eyes, no peeking." Ulrich laughed and closed his eyes, "Ok their closed." Yumi went over to her closet and pulled out a long wrapped box and placed it in front of Ulrich, "Ok open your eyes now." Ulrich opened his eyes and looked down. Ulrich smiled up at Yumi, "Thought there was one thing missing." Yumi laughed, "Go ahead and open it." Ulrich looked up at Yumi, "Thought it was tradition that you weren't aloud to open presents in front of the person that gave them to you." Yumi smiled, "To hell with tradition. Ulrich laughed as he quickly pulled of the wrapping paper from the box. Ulrich laughed as he pulled the twin blade swords from the box. "No way, too cool." Yumi smiled as she leaned over to hug Ulrich, "Knew you would like it." Ulrich carefully put the swords back in their box and turned so he was facing Yumi, "You know I still have one more gift for you." Yumi smiled and looked up at Ulrich, "What?" Before Yumi had time to tell Ulrich had already pulled her face to his and started to kiss her passionately. Outside snow started to delicately fall from the sky, making it a true winter wonderland outside.

**Hey people I know it's finally over, I'm not sure if it was good or not, I mean the reviews were great in my opinion since this was my very first fanfic but I think I did good, I would like to thank all the people who stuck through with me to the end including pinkpelt, PeaceToThePeople, Melcho, Funkismything, and Alexandria J, and coutless others. Make sure you check out my next story Winter Wonderland: 2. It's the sequel to Winter Wonderland so people should enjoy it. Don't worry it's a lot better then the first few paragraphs lead on. Thanks everyone! **

Em43 


End file.
